A Stranger, A friend
by ChocolateMunchkin
Summary: What if you could put your trust in someone who is a mystery.


Haymitch tapped his key card impatiently. He looked around the hotel lobby. Not so many people, considering it isn't peak season yet. He was brought back from thoughts when the woman gave his credit card."Thank You, Darling" He said then went to the Elevator. He pressed the number 16 button and leaned back. Slowly watching as the numbers increase, It stopped and he got off. He stopped on his room and slid the card. A green light when off and the door automatically opened. He got a suite, and he got his money's worth. The room was beautifully decorated and very spacious. The blinds were open, lighting the room perfectly. He checked the bedroom and bathroom. He was impressed 'Its what's in the paper' He walked to the living room and plopped on the sofa. And sleep took over him.

Haymitch woke up, taking note of the lack of sunlight. He grunted as he stood up walking to the window. The skyline was a beautiful, breathtaking even. He got lost in the orbs of light, then those embery lights reminded him of this best friend: Alcohol. He suddenly felt thirsty, he looked around the room for alcohol. He cursed, not finding any bottle. He wanted to call the concierge but that took too much effort. He decided he would go down to the bar.

The bar was half-full. He was cradling his whiskey when He saw a beautiful woman sit next to him. She ordered a martini. She looked around until her eyes fell to him. She smiled and he nodded. Her drink arrived and she started to sip it while he was watching her, marvelling at her beauty.

"You could melt the north pole with that stare" she said as she took another sip. Haymitch took a big gulp of his drink "Sorry, you're a sight to behold" She was halfway to taking another sip when she giggled. Then she started to laugh hard. Haymitch burrowed his eyebrows.

"What's funny?" he inquired. "Its just- All my bad relationships start with these cheap one-liners" She turned to face him, her blue eyes stunning him. If this were medusa he would have turned to stone.

"And you know what's funny? I fall for it. Every single time" Haymitch grinned "Hold on, that was just a compliment. I don't want any relationships" he ended that with a light laugh. She smiled. "Thank you, and another thank you for your honesty" He raised his glass and it was met with hers. "You want to get out of here and some fun?" Haymitch thought for a moment. Where was she headed with this?

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Haymitch nodded and she got excited. She went through her purse and got a twenty dollar bill. Placing it on the counter and she hopped off. Grabbing his arm.

They were in the elevator waiting for them to hit their floor. Haymitch was debating with himself, she was bringing him to her room. She wants to have a one-night stand? The elevator dinged and she went to her bedroom door, dragging him behind her. She opened her room and he got in first before she closed it "Please, sit" she gestured to the bed. Haymitch tensed up, Automatically his feet followed. She went to the bathroom. She came back with a rolled-up joint. She sat next to him putting it on her mouth as she lighted up the other end. She took a puff and gave it to him "Loosens your nerves" Haymitch took the joint and took a drag. They passed it on until it was finshed. His eyes began to feel heavy. When he looked at her beauty magnified. She stood up and went to the window. Sighing as she watched the city at night. He stood surprised that he was able to balance himself as the cannabis took effect. He walked to where she was standing. They barely knew eachothe, and It gave him a certain kind of curiosity. He was staring and she didn't mind. They were quiet for a while.

"We are so venerable" she spoke quietly. She took hold of his hand "We barely know each other and you followed me here. Trust, how I wish I could easily give it to people" Haymitch looked at her, his vision hazy "I trusted people who I knew for longer than time, and they screwed me. Why not trust one I knew for a few minutes. Does it make a difference?"

She smiled and shook her head "Guess not" She took both of his arms and circled it on her waist. She cupped his face "I usually prefer handsome men, but for you I'll make an exeption" and she kissed him.

Haymitch woke up. He was not in his room. She sat there leaning on the headboard. She smiled down on him "Good Morning" she said cheerfully. He sat up, taking notice of his nakedness. He was about to stand up but she took hold of his arm. Bringing him to a deep kiss. "I didn't get to enjoy kissing you last night. You were too eager" she said as she ran her hand on his scalp. "Sorry" was all he said.

"You're a quiet one" she said teasingly as she ran her fingers on his chest .

"Mmm" Haymitch responded. He looked at her naked body, It was a work of art. "By the way my name is—" he got interrupted when she placed a finger on his mouth "Shh… I don't want to know your name. I still want you to remain a mystery" Haymitch raised an eyebrow. Was she using him? "I hope you take no offence" She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, soon she started licking it. She giggled when she saw the face he was making. "Stop it, you tease" he said.

"You know, I don't know you very well but my heart is telling me to trust you" she said. "And Why is that?" he asked. "You make me feel safe"

Should I continue this?

Please review.


End file.
